


I hate sand

by Vandergoogan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandergoogan/pseuds/Vandergoogan
Summary: Set Around 2 years before attack of the clones, anakin and obi-wan go on a mission to hibju (made up planet in republic space) to rendezvous with someone willing to give information on dooku's whereabouts.





	

The suns where barely beginning to set as the Jedi pair of obi-wan and anakin touched down in the main city of kaiten on the desert world of hibju. Obi-wan looked over at his padawans with a smile.  
"I sure hope this informant is more forthcoming then the last one, wouldn't want things to get heated in there."  
Anakin just sat there looking at him slightly annoyed. "Do you actually think your funny master?"  
Obi-wan just scoffed at him "we both know I am a treasure" he said as he got out of the pilot seat of their two person ship.  
Anakin yelled after him "next time I drive! Your driving makes me bored."  
Obi-wan smiled inwardly, "I drive because I like to get here in one piece." He lowered the ramp and stepped out into the desert world.  
Anakin was quick on his heels, "awh I hattttteee sannnnnd," he grumbled.  
Obi-wan smiled at the sound of anakin acting so childish, sometimes it was hard to believe he was almost considered an adult in some parts of the galaxy. He thought of it and instantly whinced to himself, if anybody was to touch his apprentice it would be him.  
Anakin continued grumbling about his disdain for sand the entire fifteen minute walk to the canteina they were going to meet the informant in. Upon entering the canteina it was apparent the type of people the informant was most comfortable around. Obi-wan watched Anakin immediately cut himself off as he walks in and sees men of all species and genders were dancing on eachother and making out. Obi-wan turned to Anakin to tell him they would split up and search for the informant. When he caught sight of Anakins face, the most dazzling display of curiosity and arousal doted his features. Obi-wan smiled as he noticed the man who must be the informant motioning them over. He snaked his arm around Anakin's waist seemingly catching the younger of the pair off guard. Obi-wan simply motioned towards the informant.  
Upon sitting at the table with the man a serving droid approached to which both Obi-wan and Anakin ordered jawa juice. 

[several hours later]  
The informant had ended up knowing about things the republic already new therefore it was not important. By the time they left the canteina it was past midnight of the planet so Obi-wan decided that they would take advantage of the luxurious bedroom chamber on the ship.  
Anakin stepped into the shared bedroom chamber and began stripping into his boxers.  
Obi-wan followed suit after taking in every detail of his apprentice stripping. Anakin climbed into the small bed they were going to be sharing.  
Obi-wan smiled to himself realizing they hadn't shared a bed this small in years. Obi-wan climbed in next to him his hand accidentally brushing... he quickly realized his hand had just brushed across Anakins hard manhood.  
Obi-wan quickly looked over at Anakin to apologize only to see him stifling a moan.  
interested Obi-wan brushed his hand over Anakins arousal again watching Anakin biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Obi-wan Smiled and now planted his hand firmly onto Anakins arousal feeling his 6in penisthrough the thin material of Anakins boxers. Anakin was impatiently bucking his hips towards obi-wans hand.  
"Patience my young padawan" he says as he leans in and lightly bites onto Anakins ear.  
Anakin mans loudly and reaches down finding Obi-wans enormous 8in dick and immediately pushing his hand into Obi-wans boxers and fondling him kind of roughly.  
"Patience really isn't my strong suit master" anakin whispers before planting a heated kiss on Obi-wans lips and climbing so he was straddling Obi-wans hips. He quickly manages to discard both of their underwear so he can now feel Obi-wan pressed up against his hole. Obi-wan reaches a hand out to the side and a small bottle of lubricant floats delicately over to him.  
"Are you want this?" Obi-Wan asks.  
As answer Anakin snatched the bottle of lube from him and put a large glob onto his hole and squirted an over adequate amount onto obi-wan's cock. And began lowering himself slowly inch by inch onto the enormous cock. Once Obi-wan had himself totally sheathed inside an anakin he sat there reveling in the tight heat of his padawan. When Anakin looked like he was properly adjusted Obi-wan grabbed him roughly on each cheek and lifts him slowly about 4in then thrusts himself up. Into him a little roughly forcing Anakin to moan as he hit his prostate Obi-wan smiled and repeatedly thrust up hard we and harder Anakins moan filled the ship as his master fucked him, Obi-wan reached a hand to Anakins cock and slowly stroked in time with his thrusts Anakin was sweating and maiming loadly.  
"M...m....master I think I'm gonna....." Anakin shouted as he came strand after strand of white covering Obi-wand chest and stomach.  
Obi-wan kept thrusting as Anakin tightened around him. "Me to ani" he shouted as he unloaded inside his apprentice.  
Anakin collapsed onto Obi-wan snuggling his face into Obi-wans neck.  
"Maybe sand isn't so bad"


End file.
